


Bed Hugs

by alienintheskye



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienintheskye/pseuds/alienintheskye
Summary: “I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, get up here.”Virgil and Patton share a tiny hotel bed and bond.





	Bed Hugs

“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, get up here.” 

Patton blinked up at Virgil from where he had begun setting up on the hotel floor. Virgil turned away from him, staring pointedly at his phone and hoping the lamplight was just dim enough to hide his reddening face. 

_ This was a dumb idea, this was a dumb idea, this was a dumb idea,  _ Virgil repeated over and over in his head. How he thought going on a road trip  _ alone _ with his crush was ever a good idea in the first place is beyond him. Maybe it was Roman’s pestering. 

See, Patton was a friend of Logan’s who had just recently joined the group after transferring colleges a few months ago, and Virgil had been hopelessly crushing on him since. 

And now, Virgil was stuck alone with his ridiculously cute  crush as they took a two day drive out to Roman’s ski-lodge for the holidays. The others would be coming as well, but since both Patton and Virgil’s classes finished earlier than the rest, Roman had encouraged them to get a head start. Virgil was really regretting telling him about his crush. 

“Are you sure?” Patton asked, looking up at Virgil with ridiculous- hopeful?- puppy eyes.

Patton was a touchy-feely guy, both verbally and physically. Virgil noted early on that he never shied away from physical contact with his friends, and was always ready to openly express his love and admiration to them. 

But Patton was always more careful with that stuff around Virgil. At first, Virgil had worried that it was because he didn’t really like him. And of course, Virgil being Virgil, worked himself up about it for weeks. So much so that he caught the attention of Logan, who cornered him after class one day and insisted he tell him what was wrong. 

Eventually, after no small amount of persuading, Virgil opened up to Logan. Only for Logan to surprise him by explaining that the reason for Patton’s distance was that he was scared of making Virgil uncomfortable. 

While that was reassuring, it left Virgil with the unfortunate predicament of having to try and make it apparent to Patton that he was comfortable. Logan, being a good friend, had offered to tell Patton for him, but Virgil turned him down, both out of embarrassment and a desire to try and sort it out himself. 

Now one might wonder why he didn’t just talk to Patton about it. Well, to put it simply, he was  a disaster gay with anxiety and  _ oh god why did he think this was a good idea. _

“Yeah, I’m sure. Get up here before you freeze your ass off,” Virgil scooted over, turning over so Patton couldn’t see the , no doubt , ridiculous look on his face. 

Virgil heard Patton get up, and soon felt the dip of the small single mattress and a quick gust of cold as Patton hopped under the blankets. 

They both lay there in not so comfortable silence. Virgil pretended to use his phone, while all he was actually doing was trying to not freak out. This went on for quite a while, before Patton spoke up. 

“Hey Virge?”

“Yeah Pat?” Virgil counted his blessing s that he managed to sound somewhat normal. 

“Thanks for coming with me on this trip. I’m happy we get to spend this time together.”

Virgil turned over to face Patton, wide eyed. “Y-You are?”

“Of course I am! I love spending time with you Virgil!”

“You do?”

“Well, yeah!”

“But… aren’t I kind of a downer?”

“Oh, Virgil, everyone has their bad days. Even if you find yours more frequently, you’re still my friend and I still love your company! You’re funny and understanding and easy to talk to and...” Patton’s voice grew quiet as he trailed off, chewing on his lip nervously before continuing. 

“And, when I’m having my bad days, you always manage to cheer me up. You may not know this, but you actually helped me realize that it’s ok to be sad sometimes.”

“Patton… that’s… really sweet of you… I- Thank you,” Virgil stuttered out, warmth blooming in his heart… and his face. 

Patton smiled softly at him in response, kind eyes shining behind his glasses. Wait, his glasses. 

“Uh, you’ve- uh,” Unable to find the words quick enough, Virgil reached forward and gently pulled the glasses off his face. 

“Oh! Silly me, I’m always forgetting! Thanks!” Patton plucked the glasses out of his hand and placed them on the bedside table, falling back onto his back on the too small bed.

“No- uh- no problem. We should probably- uh- sleep.”

“We should, got a long drive tomorrow! Nighty night, Virge!” Patton’s voice suddenly grew deadly serious. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

Virgil snorted. “I’ll try not to. Night, Pat.” 

Unfortunately, Virgil did not fall asleep straight away. In fact he spent the next hour lying in silence, kept awake by both his rampaging thoughts and the growing chill that seeped in through the poorly insulated hotel walls. He’d assumed Patton had fallen asleep ages ago, which is why his soul expelled itself from his body when he suddenly spoke. 

“Are you cold?” 

“I’m okay,” Virgil was, in fact, freezing.

Patton must have a sixth scent for lies, or Virgil just must not be very convincing, because he felt Patton shuffle beside him. He glanced over to see Patton holding his arm out, creating a space for Virgil to tuck against his side. 

“Cuddle for warmth?” Patton offered sheepishly. 

Virgil thought he might implode right then. But he didn’t, so, he scooted over and let Patton pull him close, wrapping his arm around him, as Virgil tentatively laid his head on his chest.  _ It’s okay, this is okay, you see him do this with his friends all the time. This is normal.  _ Virgil tried to reassure himself. It worked for the most part, but Virgil couldn’t help but wish it  _ wasn’t _ just a normal friend thing. He wished it was something more. 

“Is this okay?” Patton asked. 

Virgil awkwardly laid an arm across Patton’s stomach, pressing himself just a little bit closer. 

“Y-yeah. This is… this is good.” 

Patton giggled. “Good! Because you’re so soft and cuddly! I can’t believe we’ve never snuggled before!”

_ Fuck. Patton, you’re going to be the death of me. _ Was the last thought he remembers having before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
